Things Left Hidden
by LemonsYSmutch
Summary: Some OOC Percabeth: the battle at Camp Half-Blood is lost; the gods are overthrown; the only ones who escape the titans are two young teenagers, hiding at the bottom of the sea. Yet they have not escaped unscathed, something has happened to Annabeth to make her submissive. How will Percy deal with this change in his girlfriend? And how can he save the world? BDSM allusions
1. A Curse, A Chance, An Enchantment

The Titan war did not go as planned... at least, for the Olympians. Camp Half-Blood was destroyed and the demigods were taken captive and forced to work for the Titans. The gods fought as best as they could, but they were weakened by the loss of their tools.

One day, Percy and Annabeth attempted to escape. Percy made it; Annabeth did not. They had been discovered near the exit from the Titan's fortress, and after the whirlwind fighting settled down, Percy "killed" the last monster and saw that Annabeth was gone. He thought she had made it away using her hat, but in fact she had been recaptured.

While Percy failed in his attempts to get back to Annabeth, Luke was pacing across the Hall, furious with Annabeth and with himself. Now that she was older, he had to admit he wanted her. The idea of her choosing Percy over him, and all the power he could give her, was at once demeaning and infuriating. Consulting with Kronos, he determined there was an old Titan power that could be used to make Annabeth want only him. It came at a price, though. All her spirit, her annoyingly endearing know-it-all-ness, would be folded into a new mindset: that of a submissive. Like an extremely devoted slave, she would want nothing except to please her master.

Luke watched Annabeth struggle in her cage and thought. If he did this to her, he'd lose the parts of her he'd always loved. Her fiery personality that had first attracted him, even before her body developed to his standards, would be gone, dead to him. Yet, with her loyalty to Percy, that illegal s.o.b., she was dead to him already. If he could use this, then Annabeth would only have eyes for him. Wouldn't that cripple Percy? And having her adoration again...

Luke directed his thoughts back to Kronos. _How do I do this?_ _  
_

_This is a very strong enchantment that can never be reversed... because you form it with your life force._

_Wait... you can really do that?_

_Yes. Do you doubt me, boy?_

_No! No, Lord Kronos, of course not. _

_Then offer me your god half's life so I can use it to do this for you._

As Luke did so, he wondered why it was just the life from his god half and not the life from his human half.

_Your human half is of little interest to Titans. All it does is change the magic a little in the event of your death. But since you've been dipped in the River Styx, it is of no importance._

* * *

Some time later, be it short or long, for time was of no consequence among the Lord of Time, Annabeth shivered briefly and then her muscles grew slack against her bonds. She walked to the edge of the cage and then knelt facing Luke, but with her eyes directed at the floor. Luke felt his strength flow back into his veins.

"Annabeth," he called. Annabeth looked up silently. "Annabeth, talk to me."

"If Master wishes that this slavegirl speak to him, she will."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, staring at this beautiful girl he had wanted for so long, who was now apparently his, not only in body but in mind heart and soul.

Little did Luke know that the Titan had just grasped his soul in a fateful place, and that the hook in his heart was already spreading.


	2. Help!

I know we're not supposed to put author's notes but I promise I will get rid of this ASAP

see... I was away for work, and now that I'm back... I have no motivation. At all. I can't write any plot because I have writer's block, and for some reason I'm just not feeling the smut...

So... motivate me? Please?

Write, say, a PWP oneshot fanfiction that's so arousing it leaves one hand jammed up my skirt and the other one-handed typing... and I'll see what I can do for you. PM me with a link to your story! Or just pm me anyway so we can work on this non-motivation issue.

Variations on normal sex and BDSM with a male dom are all welcome.

I KNOW AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE BAD BUT I WILL DELETE THIS WHEN I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
